Words Can't Tell
by chlei
Summary: [ on hiatus sorry! ] We say almost everything with words but words aren't capable of telling everything. Some things are just beyond their powers. As they say Actions speak louder than words
1. Chapter I

**Words can't tell**

**Chleimel**: _oh well, here's my disclaimer…_

**Disclaimer: **_Unfortunately, I do not own any of the CardCaptor Sakura characters found in this story. I hope I was rich enough to buy them but, oh well.. sighs_

**CrazyMandyMoo:**What_! That's it! That's Your disclaimer! Watch, this! REWIND!_

**New Disclaimer (_CrazyMandyMoo version)_: **

**Chlei:"**_Unfortunately, I do not own any of the Card Captor Sakura characters found in this story. I hope I was rich enough to buy them but, oh well.. sighs."_

**Crazy Moo:**_"I know! They never said that we couldn't plan an evil scheme to kidnap the characters. Or did they?"_

**Chlei:**_"What! We can't do that!"_

**Crazy Moo:**_"Oh yeah! Watch and Learn!"_

**Chlei: **_Oh god! Crazy Moo, are you really planning to leave me here alone with the audience! Oh well here goes…_

_By the way this is my first ever fanfiction so please be nice..._

**Chapter I**

_**-Sakura-**_

I was walking by the usual path I take for school, surprisingly today I was walking and not running. Running is a great way of exercising for me whenever school starts. Why you ask? It's pretty obvious, because I always wake up 10 minutes before my classes start. It takes a normal person 5 minutes from my house to Tomoeda High School but not me. I get ready in less than 8 minutes. Getting ready for me means-taking a short shower, brushing my teeth, changing into my uniform, rushing down the stairs while putting on socks and managing not to use my butt to go down the stairs, grabbing a piece of toast shoving it in my mouth with a record of 30 seconds and taking a huge gulp of juice or water, and finally wearing my shoes. Beat that! 8 minutes to do all those. It seems impossible, I know. I even surprise myself. And for the remaining 2 minutes, I run to my class and if I'm lucky I'll arrive earlier than my teacher and take my seat beside my Tomoyo-chan.

Today wasn't like the usual though, for the very first time, my alarm clock didn't go flying to the other side of my room, broken. I didn't have my oh-so-lovable brother _(yeah right!),_ Touya banging on my door, nor did I have a cold damped bed _(it's not what you're thinking!)._ Touya usually goes in my room with a bucket of ice cold water, but he didn't, in fact I woke up earlier than him. When he woke up and went down the stairs I swear he looked like he saw a ghost when he was staring at me sitting on the dining table. He even tripped on himself on the way down the staircase. Is it really that stunning?

Touya-kun goes to Tokyo University now, and he'll be transferring to his new dormitory by the end of the month. Then it would be heaven for me. No Touya-kun, Yatta! I wonder what it would be like without onii-chan though. I guess it would all be peace and quiet in the house. Now, that's change.

Okay, enough about the blabbing, as I was saying… Surprisingly I happened to be walking today, with my breakfast finished while I'm sitting on the table. I had enough time to fix myself up as well. This could be a whole new start for me. It was 7:00am, an hour before my classes started and I was walking down the street I used to race at. Before, I never had the time to appreciate the wonderful scent and beauty of the newly bloomed Sakura trees. My mom named me after the tree. She sadly passed away when I was 3 years old; I still remember her face though. She was a beautiful woman; after all she was a very successful model until she married my dad. She gave up her carrier just for her family. I always remember her when I stare at the newly bloomed Cherry blossom trees.

As I stared in awe, I was suddenly snapped off my reverie when someone from behind me said "It's a nice view isn't it, the Sakura Trees?" I know that voice, I swear I do. The voice sounded different from the one I know though. I nodded my head and something forced me to just walk away but a hand touched my shoulder. "Aren't you even going to say hi, Kinomoto?" now I know who it was, that's why I had the urgent command from my brain to move away from him, him meaning- Li, Syaoran my most wanted enemy. He might be one of the most wanted guys in school but he can't fool me by his looks. I've known Li since I was in grade four. He came here for some unknown reason from Hong Kong. The Li brat is a part of a VERY wealthy family there, why he moved here? Nobody knows maybe, it was to make my life miserable.

"What's the _"hi"_ going to be for Li? You know I never say hi to you anymore since, when was that again? Oh yeah, since we stopped talking to each other in first year because you called me a what? Oh right, a piece of garbage that no one would ever like, just to prove yourself that you don't hang out with _'losers' _like me. And since then you started maltreating me like we never became friends? Oh right, we never _were_ friends. I apologize for forgetting that the almighty Li-_'sama'_ never had friends that are decent and _un-_slutty and _non-_bitchy." I just had to say that. I've been planning to say that for years. For the past 3 years since we entered high school, Li started to change for the worse. He might be smart in academics, he might be athletic and I have to admit, good-looking but he's still a great big sore for my eyes.

I started to walk away, so much for the nice view; he just had to spoil it with his presence. He's… did I say something funny? Has he lost his mind? Now he's cracking up like some idiot. Who cares, I'll just leave him there and I'll just let the people think he's a retard. "Oi, Kinomoto! I can't believe you're still not over that! You haven't changed have you?" he shouted in between laughs. I think it would be a better idea to just leave; I wouldn't want to get involved with his insane case.

I know I haven't changed that much but I know I've matured over the past years. What is he talking about? He's the one that didn't grow up. He's still an ass. I never knew why I was so affected by what he said, maybe because he was a _pretty good_ friend that really changed. Have I mentioned that _pretty good_ _friends_ have lots of definitions like- glaring, giving each other snide comments, being discourteous, opposing and rarely got along. I think it's because I couldn't take it anymore, all the harsh words that unconsciously tore me apart. I would never forget that day when I went home crying on my bed, since then I loathed Li, Syaoran the most annoying stupid idiot in the whole world.

-

(10 minutes later)

**Chlei:** _so what do you think?I'm gonna kill Crazy Moo! She's still not back! Wait… What if she doesn't come back! DAMN!_

_Sighs_

_Anyway tell me what you think by clicking the little **"go" **button down there and please REVIEW!_


	2. Chapter II

**Words Can't Tell**

**Chlei: O**_h my holy, crappy shit load. Where is she! I'm gonna kill her if she doesn't come back right-_

_(enters stage)_

**Crazy Moo: **_Sorry Chlei I'm late. The line was long in MacDonalds _soooo...

**Chlei: **_Craaaazzzzyyyy Maaandyyyy Moooo (says in a low deadly tone) what the hell were you doing in MacDonalds! You're supposed to help me in this story!_

**Crazy Moo:**_ He insisted on it! (pointing at Syaoran with an unconscious Sakura carried over his shoulder) smirks You know how much he likes his bigmacs._

**Chlei:** _Oh... um.. wha- whe-wai-huh-ho-hooooowww? (looks at Crazy Moo unbelievably and drags her at the corner) _

**Chlei: **_(whispers... loudly) Don't you know who those people are!_

**Crazy Moo:**_ Yeeessssss..._

**Chlei:**_ bu-wha-noooo waaaayyyyy! How! ugh!_

_(Crazy Moo walks away from the corner and starts eating her Macflurry)_

**Chlei:** _(faces her back to the audience and faces the three people on stage) Anyway as I try to sort this out, you guys write the disclaimer, since I have been doing the story on MY OWN!_

**Crazy Moo:** _Since you haven't noticed I'm too occupied at the moment, with my Macflurries. I had to go kidnap the main chracters, and I'm still plotting for the kidnap session for the other characters, so I need a break. Please leave your message after the beep. -beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep-_

_(Crazy Moo leaves room)_

**Chlei:**_WHAT! Such nerves! You dare leave me here? Come back here you young lady!_

_(follows Crazy Moo)_

**Chlei:**_ Okay You know what! Since you Mr. Li is in OUR property I command you to write the disclaimer! You here that!_

**Syaoran:**_ What! Why me?_

**Chlei:**_ Because You!_

**Syaoran:** _Bu-_

**Chlei:**_ NO BUTS! YOU WRITE IT! CASE CLOSED! YOU UNDERSTAND!_

**Syaoran:**_ Yes ma'am!_

_(Chlei stomps out of the room)_

**Syaoran:**_ Umm... Disclaimer?She doesn't own us... I think! Just don't sue her! I'll go against you if you do, after all... they paid for my bigmac (smiles unsurely)._

* * *

**Chapter II**

_**-Syaoran-**_

****

Call me insane but I know my eyes weren't fooling me. Today, I saw Kinomoto, Sakura gazing at the Cherry Blossoms at the usual street I take for school. It's not that surprising if you think about it, but the fact that it was _7:05am_? I even had a state of panic when I saw her there. I thought that I didn't notice the time fly by and I was also running late. I had to check my watch two times, before I realized how stupid I might've looked like, because it really was _7:05 _in the morning. Now that is what I call "once in the bluest of all moons." Knowing Kinomoto you would rarely see her up at this time of the morning. She'd probably be in bed snoring her way through her dreams of _me (ahem, it's not what you're thinking!)_ _taunting _and_ torturing_ her.

I approached her, looking intently at her first just to make sure that she _really is_ Kinomoto, Sakura, my _former_ friend that eventually developed a liking for _(I already said that it's not what you're thinking!)_ _disliking_ me. I don't know how it all started. We were normal friends since I arrived in elementary, normal means- glaring, taunting, insulting, competing and rarely got along. If that's what you could describe _normal friends_ then I guess we could've passed as friends.

I noticed that I've been staring a little bit _too_ long; I got carried away by the thoughts in my brain. I looked at the Cherry blossoms she was staring at. I know Sakura trees are attractive and are a gorgeous site but I never knew that it could make someone gawk at them for that long. I looked at the trees, taking in the scent of Cherry blossoms. Surely, it confused me if was actually getting a whiff of the trees or the aroma of the person in front of me. "It's a nice view isn't it, the Sakura Trees?" I commented.

I didn't know where that came from. Honestly, I never intended to have a decent conversation with this _girl_. I guess she noticed the odds of that. Knowing her, she knows my voice quite _too_ well, just as much as I know hers. She was about to walk away, when I put a hand on her shoulder. I know I had to cover up for that stupid move earlier, but the hand just seemed to make it more complicated. "Aren't you even going to say hi, Kinomoto?" now that was a good move _(ugh…)_, as if she ever said hi to me before. Remember? We **_were_** _normal friends_.

She stopped and then started blabbing stuff that seemed to snap me off my thoughts. Not really snap me off, but it made my mind go and wonder off some other universe_ (more like you're starting to fell guilty about what you did)_.

Seriously, did it really affect her that much all I said was "you're just a piece of garbage that no one would ever like, and you're just hanging out with me because you didn't want to be such a loser" _(I'll chop you're head off if I were the person. Lucky you, you're still breathing)_. Honestly, it was a joke and she knew that! _(Yah right, but remember jokes are half meant?)_ So maybe it wasn't a joke. _(Then you admit that you did mean it?)_ Oh Crap.

I started to laugh, I didn't now why but I know I found something really funny. "Oi, Kinomoto! I can't believe you're still not over that! You haven't changed have you?" I managed to say. Now I know why I was laughing. I was laughing because of the stupid fact that since I knew Kinomoto, she never changed. Her attitude and her naïve brain never changed. She _didn't _change or maybe, I was laughing about how idiotic we were _as friends_. _(You forgot one thing,)_ What? _(You're laughing at yourself because you just noticed her now!)_ Whatever, Crap off!

She turned at the corner that leads to school, leaving me there like a retard. I finally stopped laughing. What was wrong with me? This has never happened to me before. First I talk to Kinomoto, who I've never talked to in 3 years, to make it worse, I talked to Kinomoto the person I never had decent conversation with. Second, I start cracking up. Third, I just stare at the Cherry Blossoms. Fourth, I'm here, right now, running after her. What the? Why was I running again? I didn't even know the reason why.

-

**Chlei:** _(sighs) Notice how she always leaves me at the end of the chapters... I need to __find a new editor..._

**Crazy Moo:** _(cocks her head through the door) you're leaving me? (pouts)_

**Chlei:** _(smirks) I knew you'd come back._

_(Chlei chains Crazy Moo to the post next to Sakura and Syaoran)_

**Crazy Moo:** _(sighs) Oh well! Who's up for a game of poker?_

**Syaoran:** _I am!_

**Crazy Moo:** _How much is the bet? (sticks out free hand)_

**Syaoran:**_ I bet 5 Macflurries!_

**Crazy Moo:** _Oh yeah! I bet 5 Macflurries and half of my chicken nugget!_

**Syaoran:** _deal!_

**Chlei:** _(sweatdrops) Anyway for the people who are still interested, please review! _

_(sighs) _

**Chlei:** _They'll never learn..._


	3. Chapter III

**Word Can't Tell**

**Chlei: **_Crazy Moo write my disclaimer and edit the chapter!_

**Crazy Moo: **_fine…_

**Chlei: **_Oh my gosh! You actually listened (thud-faints)_

**Crazy Moo: **_Muwahahahahahaha! I knew she'd faint if I acted like I was listening! Hehe (smirks)_

**Syaoran: **_You know…Yyou're evil._

**Crazy Moo: (**_sobs) that wasn't very nice_

**Syaoran: **_ (pats Crazy Moo on the back uncomfortably and mumbles) I hate it when women cry…_

**Sakura: **_Good going Li!_

**Syaoran: **_Oh, shut up! It was so much better when you were unconscious!_

**Sakura: **_No! You shut up!_

**Syaoran: **_No, You!_

**Sakura: **_No You!_

**Syaoran: **_You!_

_(Goes on for another thirty minutes until…)_

**Crazy Moo: **_Alright that's it! (Whacks them unconscious with a frying pan) It is sooo much better with both of them unconscious… (Snickers) Alright… I'm off to kidna-_

**Chlei: **_Ah-hah! No, you're not!_

**Crazy Moo: **_good morning sunshine…_

**Chlei: **_and who were you going to kidnap!_

**Crazy Moo: **_(giggles uncomfortably, places her fingers girl-like on her chest and blinks bats her eyelashes) Me? Kidnap? Uh, never!_

**Chlei: **_Right… how do you explain them (points at Sakura and Syaoran)! You just kidnapped them! (whispers to self)"if you call bribing kidnapping then…"(sighs) You know what! Never mind!_

**Crazy Moo: **_Okei! So… I have permission to kidnap…?_

**Chlei: **_ No! Shut up!_

**Crazy Moo: **_Make me… _

**Chlei: **_You know what I have one word "specially" for you (smiles evilly while rubs hand together)_

**Crazy Moo: **_Oh yeah… what?_

**Chlei: **_CLOSET _

**Crazy Moo: **_ NOOO! It's dark in there and the clowns will eat me!_

**Chlei: **_Oh hell YES! (Smirks and drags Crazy Moo by her feet, her nails digging in the floor making screeching sounds)_

_(Door slams shut, 10 locks being locked)_

**Crazy Moo: **_NOOO! The clowns will eat me!_

**Chlei: **_Whatever! (Rolls eyes) Since you guys don't want to do the disclaimer, I'll do it! _

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the CardCaptor Sakura charactersI only own Crazy Moo now (sighs) "unfortunately"since I locked her up in the closet._

**Crazy Moo: **_(Shouts in the background) I don't want to know about the balloons!_

**Chapter III**

_**-Sakura-**_

"Hey stop! Don't you know how to wait?" The brat was actually running after me. What is wrong with him today? Seriously, I'm lost. He probably wants something from me. Oh well… Knowing Li, he probably lost one of his girlfriends and ended up asking me (I know what's in your mind right now, but no. It's not what you're thinking) to introduce him to one of my friends. After all, his _girly_ fan clubs are all composed of sluts, bitches, prostitutes and you could name the rest. Sheesh! And I remember him calling _me_ a loser. He's a loser himself, a loser that no one would ever like. I still hate him for that. That was a big deal for me, it justI don't know. I was… _hurt_? Well, yeah… Actually, nah… I just wanted to end my friendship with that ass, I guess. He isn't worth to be anyone's friend. He was just _too_ arrogant.

So why was he walking beside me again? Oh yeah, because he wanted something from me. Right… I'm not going to give him anything anyway. "That was a very pleasant hi you gave me back there. I guess that's better than nothing. So what's up with your plain and boring life? Have any boyfriends yet?" I didn't consider that a "hi". I considered it a speech, and hopefully it would give him a little reality check and a total attitude change. Nah… That would be impossible. The Li brat change? Never!

"I take that look in your face as a "no". Who would want to be in a relationship with you anyway? Remember what I said, no one would ever like you. I just thought it would be nice to repeat it in your face. Anyone who would like you was probably drunk when you asked him to be your boy friend. It's either that, or he's just really brainless." I shot a look at him. If only looks could kill, he'd be dead since grade four then he wouldn't be here right now bothering me with his stupid comments. What's he trying to prove that he's some jerk? I already know that he's a jerk.

Besides, I did have a relationship with someone, Yamamoto, Eiji. I'm not surprised Li doesn't know. Eiji-kun wasn't brainless. He was in my class for the last two years and he always got A's. He was handsome, athletic and absolutely nice. He wasn't a big headed jerk like Li. He was romantic, and he always cared for me. He was always there to protect me. People said we were the perfect couple, they were all expecting us to last. We often got teased with words such as "When's the wedding guys?" but the threads of fate seemed to play rough with us. Unfortunately, on his vacation at Kyoto he died in a car accident. He promised me he'll be back in two weeks but he didn't.

The police called me saying they found a picture of him and me in his wallet with my number at the back. I confirmed I was the person, and they broke to me the heart-shattering news. I couldn't take the shock and I collapsed. I was rushed to the hospital and I stayed there for a week before I recovered. I attended the funeral standing by his sister and his mother, crying buckets of tears. I still remember a conversation I had with him a month before he passed away.

_**flashback**_

I was sitting on his lap under a cherry blossom tree. We had a little picnic with my dog, Kero- a golden retriever that he gave me on my birthday last year. Suddenly a question popped up out of no-where. The question was unexpected, much unexpected. We were laughing as Kero played on the grass. He then asked me "Sakura-chan, if I died tomorrow, how would you react?" he asked in a serious tone. I was caught off-guard by his question. I looked up at him staring at his warm and deep amber eyes. He was serious. "Eiji, why are you asking me that?" I asked. "I just wanted to know. I was curious because I was thinking that if you died at any day-which I hope you don't, I'll never be able to forgive myself for not being there to protect you. I just thought I'd let you know." He said as he leaned in to kiss my cheek. "It would be the same for me then. If you died any day-which I hope you don't, I'll never be able to forgive myself for not being there beside you at that moment. I'll never be able to forgive myself for not being there to protect you. If I die before you though, promise me you'll move on. Yakusoku?" I said. "I'll only promise if you do the same thing. Yubikiri?" I looked intently at him honesty present in his eyes. It knew it was a childish act the pinky promise but it meant a lot, I smiled linking my pinky finger with his "Hai! Watashi wa yakusoku!"

_**end of flashback**_

I know its too lovey-dovey but, it made complete sense to me. I bet you everything I didn't even exist in Syaoran's world at those times. He didn't exist in mine either. It was really nice to have him wiped of my memories at those years, and now he's back.

I wouldn't want to respond to his comments "So you're mute now too? Or are you just having a hard time to gather some words for a comeback in that peanut-brained, big head of yours? I always knew you were the dim-wi-" Sorry for the interruption but, I just had to smack him in the face, right there and then. It was a pretty harsh slap, I know. It made an incredibly ear-splitting sound that echoed so I guess that proves how hard the slap was. He _was_ facing me, and now he's facing left, with a really wide-eyed face and a sore blood-red cheek. If I were one of his friends I'd pity him or if I was registered as one of his "fan club members," I'd be running to him now giving him a disgustingly flirtatious pout or I'd be stroking his hair and saying "oh you poor little baby" or I'd be clinging to him like a leech or something like that, and **_that _**is just plain disgusting. Speaking of fan club members, I'd be dead if one of them ever saw me smack him in the face.

I looked at Li, he was still traumatized and petrified by the event. I hope he learns his lessons. That's the first time I've ever smacked him, I usually go for words but as they say "actions speak louder than words." I turned around and just left him there standing. I could feel my face burn with rage.

_I hate Li._

**_I hate Li, Syaoran with a passion_.**

I arrived at school at 7:28. Did it really take me that long to get to school? Not a lot of people were there yet. I pushed the sliding door open and it opened with a big bang, gathering stares from people. I don't know whether they were shocked because of the riot I just created or for the fact that I was early. "Ohayo gozaimasu Sakura. You're early today." I walked fast to my seat beside the window. Tomoyo's smile was bright and comforting. It usually makes my day bright up too, but today is different. Today wasn't like any other day. Today, I started with a nice day, but Li just had to spoil it. Today, that stupid brat, Li started talking to me _again_ and I hated that because unless you haven't noticed, _nothing_ good comes from Li's mouth. **_NOTHING._**

"Daijoubu Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked. "Hai" I knew she wouldn't believe me when I said that. Tomoyo-chan knows me too well. She has always been my best friend since I was in Nursery. The amazing fact is she's always been in all my classes and sat beside me for every class. Weird, I know. "Sakura, daijoubu desu ka?" she asked again with a firm tone. I know she was getting upset, worried and angry at the same time because I didn't answer her question with the right answer. Tomoyo has always been there for me. She knows everything about me. I mean _everything_. She even knows things that I don't know, it creeps me out sometimes. I sighed I know I had to tell her everything. She could tell if I do or if I don't anyway.

Just as I was about to finish telling my unfortunate story to Tomoyo-chan, a person caught my attention. I know you know who it was… Good guess! Bingo! You have won the Lottery! It was **_Li._ **I glared at him with all my fury. He entered the door as if nothing happened. Tomoyo looked at the person I was glaring at-him. She smiled and he also smiled back. One thing caught my attention, there was a little smirk forming in his face and he was staring at me this time. Honestly, how could Tomoyo smile at someone like him? Well, I don't know the answer to that, Tomoyo smiles at _everyone_. He sat at his desk and his mob of girls came rushing towards him. His face looked absolutely disgusted at the sight of them, suits him right.

I continued telling my story to Tomoyo-chan when I suddenly heard people say "Syaoran-kun, what happened to you. You have a great big red mark on your cheek. Did something bad happen?" I froze. They'll attack me and burn me to ashes. What if he tells? **_No_**! I don't want to die yet! I still have to show Li how much I **_hate_** him! "Oh, umm, I just umm, accidentally got slapped by someone because she thought I was her boyfriend. She said I looked like him from the back. Who knows what her boyfriend did to her?" Li said looking at me. That was a lame excuse, but hey, they believed it. "Who would mistake you as their boyfriend? You're too good looking too look like someone else." The girls started saying, as he shrugged his shoulders and sighed. Wait, he lied for- Nah! Li would never do that, he just said that because he didn't want to appear weak, being slapped by a girl he's taunted all his life. So maybe I was a little bit overreacting back there, what could they do to me? They're just a bunch of _girly-girls_. I could take them on, any time.

**Crazy Moo:**_ (banging from inside the closet doo ) Chleimel, They're making me learn about the red squishy nose and face paint, and clown cars and… Aaaaahhh! (Shouts from closet)_

**Chlei: **_Crazy Moo, I do not have clowns in the closet! (Crosses arms and shakes head)_

**Crazy Moo: **_Yes you do! They paint themselves invisible paint when they know you're around and then they remove it with… mmmphmmhpphphpphhmmmmmmmmm!_

**Chlei: **_(Evilly laughs silently) Ssshhh!(Puts hand on mouth) I hire clowns to scare the hell out of her when she won't do her works and slack off! You might think I'm evil but, she's evil-er!_

**Crazy Moo: **_(Takes out cloth tied around the mouth with teeth and door knob) Readers, please! Tell her to get me out of this closet of clowns by reviewing! Pleammmmppphphpphpmm! (Shouts)_

**Chlei: **_You heard her, please review! It's easy… step 1: scroll down, step 2: click the "GO" button, step 3: write your review, step 4: review! _


	4. Chapter IV

**Words Can't Tell**

**Chlei: **_Fine, I'll let her out! Since iluvanime 493- a very wonderful reviewer felt sorry for you, I'll let you out… This time._

_(Opens door)_

**Crazy Moo: **_(thud- falls rolls on the floor) mmmpphh mmmhpph!_

**Chlei: **_I think the clowns were too harsh._

_(phone rings)_

_(answers phone)_

**Unkown Caller: **_Hello is Crazy MandyMoo there?. _

**Chlei: **_Umm, no-actually yeah… But she's tied up at the moment. Would you want to leave a message?_

**Unknown female caller: **_Umm actually are Sakura and Syaoran there? _

**Chlei: **_Yeah, but there unconscious at the moment._

**Unkown female caller: **_Oh actually don't worry about it, I'll just come over._

**Chlei: **_Umm, may ask who's talki-_

_(beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep)_

**Chlei: **_So, she hung up. Oh well. Anyway, back to untying Crazy Moo._

_(unties Crazy Moo)_

**Chlei: **_So, You're going to be good now?_

**Crazy Moo: **_Yeah… _

**Chlei: **_Okay! Now you write the disclaimer._

**Crazy Moo: **_We do not own any of the-_

_(someone knocks on the door)_

**Chlei: **_(opens the door)_

**Tomoyo: **_Crazy Moo! (runs to Crazy Moo and squeezes her in a tight hug)_

**Chlei: **_You guys know each other?_

**Crazy Moo: **_Yes! We went to elementary together!_

**Tomoyo: **_Oh so this is the author! Such a pleasure to meet you Chleimel!_

_(Eriol comes in)_

**Eriol: **_Nice to meet you too Chleimel!_

_(thud-Chlei faints)_

_(Crazy Moo ties Chlei and locks her in the closet)_

_(Sakura and Syaoran wakes up)_

**Sakura: **_Tomyo-chan! (hugs Tomoyo and looks over her shoulder glaring hard at Crazy Moo)_

**Syaoran: **_You! (glares at Crazy Moo)_

**Sakura: **_Get her!_

_(runs after Crazy Moo)_

**Eriol: **_since we're so kind, we'll write the disclaimer._

**Tomoyo: **_Yup! Here goes!_

**Disclaimer: **_Chleimel the author and Crazy Moo do not own us! They did not kidnap us either! We are simply friends visiting them! So please (pouts) do not sue them!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter IV**

**_-Syaoran-_**

So maybe that was a little bit too harsh. All the words just flowed out of my mouth naturally. Maybe because that's the only way I knew how to communicate with Kinomoto. As I said before, I never had a decent conversation with her. We always insulted each other, and I think she's had a little bit too much of my insults. She slapped me **_hell hard_. **I never knew she could slap as hard as that. I mean, she had a slender figure and all tha- wait a minute. Rewind that. I mean, you'll never expect a girl to hit that hard. I had to admit I was _shocked_. I felt my cheeks turn numb. She left me there stunned.

Kinomoto has _never_ hit me before. I guess there's a first time for everything. I've known her as a friendly-except to me, cheerful-literally, she's a cheer dancer. Actually, rephrase that more like a cheer leader athletic, a coward-when we're talking about ghosts but a strong and courageous _girl_ as well. I've never even seen her cry. If you ask everyone what she's like they'll all give you positive comments. She only acts differently in front _me_. I always get _negative_ _special treatment_ from her.

The first three minutes of a little experiment if I was officially an idiot and the results were absolutely positive. The results sure hurt like a bowling ball being slammed in your face. Why did I have to run after her in the first place? What is with me today?

**_-Normal POV-_**

The bell rang, making all the buzzing students quiet down and go back to their usual seats. "Ohayo gozaimasu miina!" Mr. Terada greeted. Everyone stood up greeting back "Ohayo gozaimasu sensei!" Mr. Terada looked around and his gaze stopped at Sakura "Sakura, You're early today. Congratulations! It's your first ever day without a _tardy_ mark in my attendance list." Everyone looked at her and giggled. Sakura wasn't paying attention though. Her thoughts were floating with the clouds in the sky. Sakura spent almost all of her classes like this, especially Math. Math didn't really fascinate her that much. It was always a boring subject for her, and they had to take it every single morning.

Syaoran didn't really like paying attention to whatever the teacher said. He was pretty advanced in all the subjects and could still answer whatever the teacher asked him even when he was half asleep in class. He stole a few glances at Sakura who was sitting a row diagonally in front of him. He looked at the board and back at her. Sakura noticed eyes were staring at her, and tore her gaze from the outside's view. Her eyes roamed around the classroom and it stopped to meet deep amber ones. It took her a few seconds before she realized who it was, glaring back at him. Syaoran just smirked back, and glared back at her. "Mr. Li and Ms. Kinomoto you could always take _staring_ contests outside my class. If this is something more serious though, you could always go some place that's _more private._" Mr. Terada broke through. Everyone sniggered and had stares settled on Sakura and Syaoran. Sakura froze; she hated it when he always saw her do stupid things in class. Sakura snapped out of the _glaring_ contest, although Mr. Terada claimed it was a _staring_ contest, to make it worse, something _more private_. "Nani!" Mr. Terada looked at her with an annoyed look. She suddenly noticed her mistake and stood up "Ah- ano… gome nasai sensei." She said with a flushed face and sat back down. "Li?" the teacher expected. Syaoran stood up "gome nasai sensei" and sat back down smirking at Sakura. She just glared back.

**_-Syaoran-_**

Finally, soccer practice is over. I walked towards my locker when I over-heard someone's voice. "Umm, so did you read the letter?" It was a guy's voice. I continued to walk then something stopped me "Ah- umm, ano… gome nasai Houjo-kun demo…" It was Kinomoto, what's she still doing here? Classes were dismissed an hour ago. Oh yeah, she was at girls' track and field practice, or was it the cheer-leading practice? Whatever.

I leaned on the wall to listen to their conversation. I know it's rude to stick my nose in other people's business but not when it's Kinomoto's. I'm mean aren't I? "But, what? Do you like someone else because if that's the case then I'd do anything to be that someone! Tell me!" there was a loud bang. Hmm…Houjo that guy's in my soccer team. Never knew he likes Kinomoto. He probably banged his fist on the locker or something because it sure made a big racket. "Iie! Demo… Houjo-kun I don't like anyone else it's just that I… I'm not ready to have a relationship yet, after breaking up with Eiji-kun everything's still blurry for me. I hope you understand… Gome. Hontou ni gome…" Her voice, was shecrying? Eiji? Eiji…Yamamoto? Wasn't he the former soccer co-captain? Isn't he the guy that went on a vacation to Kyoto and never came back? They said he died in a car accident. That was last year wasn't it? I never knew she was in a relationship with him. Well, she didn't even exist in my world for the past 3 years, how would I know? "Wa-wakata…" I heard Houjo say, followed by footsteps.

I decided to walk quietly towards my locker which was on the other end of the row of lockers. I and Kinomoto had our lockers in the same row. I walked confidently realizing that Houjo was gone. I was about to continue walking when I saw Kinomoto slowly slide down in front of her locker. She pulled her knees towards her and rested her head on them. I could've sworn I saw tears cascading down her cheeks. I slowly walked towards my locker when I was just about to pass by her weak-looking figure "Don't tell me you're here to give me one of your lame insults again?" she questioned. "Because you want to know what? I would not hesitate to give you another slap on the face" I looked at her slender and fragile looking figure. I've never seen her wrecked before. Amazingly she still managed to talk normally. It made me wonder, if I ever made her cry before as well. Something inside me told me I haven't but something else told me I had. I had to admit I felt sorry, _really sorry_. I had to cheer her up somehow, or the guilt would never go away. "What are you staring at? Never seen me like this before, I bet. Shocked? Don't be, I'm used to it. Just to let you know, you were the first person to ever make me cry after _so_ long. I never cried after my mother's death. I though crying always made people sad, that's why I never did in front of anyone. But there you were in first year. I guess I didn't realize all the harsh words piercing my very soul. It broke my barrier. That's when I decided that I officially hated you! I kept on telling myself _"I hate LI SYAORAN!" _She said laughing a little, raising her head looking straight. She sighed "People always say "Sakura-chan it seems like you have a perfect life, I envy you," she continued "You're always cheerful, always hyper, and always smiling." She chuckled "No, I'm not always like that," she explained, "_I'm not._" She said half laughing, half crying but firmly. She looked up at me with burning emerald eyes. She was furious.

I didn't really know if she knew what she was saying. Her eyes explained her burning passion for hating me. This is so far, the most opened time I've had with Kinomoto. I continued walking to my locker "_I kept on telling myself "I hate LI SYAORAN!" _The words repeated in my head. It hit me hard, it almost- nah, that would never happen.

I looked at her "That's why I'm here. I guess, that's my purpose. To let you express the sadness trapped in you. You can't just shoo me away, I'll always be there for you to be your guiding arch nemesis." I said as I stuffed all my books in my locker. "So before I get lost for the rest of the day… I want you to get over it-you know the whole Houjo part and I want you to stop crying as well, I hate seeing women cry. By the way, you should take that as a compliment since I never really considered you a woman, it's more like a _little_ _girl_. Besides the Kinomoto I know never cries unless you want me to have a new nickname for you-Crybaby?" I said firmly, looking at her.

Her eyes grew wide, and she looked down, inhaling and exhaling. I started to walk when I heard her reply "Hah! I never knew you were an _eavesdropper_. What is this a new habit Li, eavesdropping in other people's conversations?" She said with her usual voice while slowly standing up, she grabbed her bag and stalked off with one last word as she passed me_ "Eavesdropper." _Now that is the Kinomoto, Sakura I know. The other Sakura a while ago was probably possessed or something. That was indeed, a very awkward moment. I smirked to myself, when she exited the door I was left there smirking to myself.

"_Crybaby."_

_

* * *

_

_(Crazy Moo has managed to somehow tie up all the other people on stage and stuff them in the closet)_

**Chlei: **_(finally conscious) Crazy Moo you filthy editor, Let us out!_

**Crazy Moo: **_No I don't think I will! Until that is (grins evilly)… Sakura and Syaoran and Eriol and Tomoyo admit their feelings for eachother!_

**All five people: **_What!_

**Crazy Moo: **_Yup, you heard me!_

**Chlei: **_Oh that's lovely! That's a smart idea if only it wouldn't take forever!_

**Crazy Moo: **_(sighs) Since I'm going to be here for a while, you people could keep me entertained by reviewing! So please review! _


	5. Chapter V

**Words Can't Tell**

**Crazy Moo:** _(sighs) life does get boring when all your friends are stuck in the closet...I wonder what they're doing..._

**...:Inside closet:...**

**Sakura: **_AHHH! LET US OUT!_

**Syaoran: **_Will you stop screaming I'm getting an effin headache!_

**Sakura: **_SHUT UP!_

**Syaoran: **_MAKE ME!_

_(goes on and on)_

**Chlei: **_AHHH! Crazy Moo make them stop they're giving me a bloody headache!_

**Crazy Moo: **_(smirks from outside closet door) Not until they-_

**Eriol: **_FINE I LIKE TOMOYO!_

**Tomoyo: **_(gasp) YOU DO?_

**Eriol: **_well... (blushes)_

**Chlei: **_Oh My Gosh! CRAZY MOO IT ACTUALLY WORKED!_

**Crazy Moo: **_Yes... But I still can't hear the kissing sounds (smirks evilly)_

_(All the people in the closet sweat drop)_

**Chlei: **_You know...You just ruined the moment_

**Crazy moo: **_Oh well…_

_(knocking from the door) _

**Crazy moo: **_FINALLY SOME ENTERTAINMENT!_

_(Ice Queen 2 enters)_

**Crazy Moo: **_(girly scream) AHHHH ! Long time no see! (hugs Ice Queen 2)_

**IceQ 2: **_I KNOW! (hugs back)_

**...:Inside closet:...**

**Li: **_Who the hell is at the door now?_

**Sakura: **_God knows who, with that girl..._

**Chlei: **_Maybe it's one of our reviewers...who came to save us!_

**Tomoyo: **_YEY!_

**Everyone trapped in the closet: **_Were in here!_

_(Silence…..)_

_(whispering from outside closet door)_

**Ice Q2: **_You know Crazy Moo...you should let them out, they can starve to death._

**Chlei: **_She has a point Crazy Moo! Ice Q2 please let us out! I need to write chapter 5!_

**Crazy Moo: **_Alright! But only Chlei! (Sighs in defeat)_

**Other four in the closet: **_Hey! What about us?_

**Chlei: **_PRAISE GOD!_

**IceQ2: **_So could I write the disclaimer... Please? (puppy eyes)_

**Chlei: **_SURE, GO AHEAD!_

**Crazy Moo: **_Finally someone to write the disclaimer..._

**Chlei: **_I know! Maybe I should make IceQ 2 my new editor since you're doing a very lousy job at it._

**IceQ 2: **_Ahe-he-he-he-he… (sweatdrops) Umm..._

**Crazy Moo: **_WHAT? YOU'RE ABANDONING ME FOR HER?_

**Chlei: **_Hmm... (grins evilly and rubs hand together)_

**IceQ 2: **_(falls on the floor anime style) eh… (sweatdrops)_

**Crazy Moo: **_YOU! Its all your fault!_

**IceQ 2: **_What why me? I didn't do anything; I just wanted 2 write the disclaimer!_

**Chlei**_: Fine since I don't want my newly found friend/disclaimer writer to feel the wrath of Crazy Moo, you'll still be my evil editor Crazy Moo… (sighs)_

_(Crazy Moo wrestles IceQ 2)_

**Crazy Moo: **_REALLY?_

**IceQ 2: **_THANK YOU SO MUCH! Now it's payback time! (wrestles Crazy Moo on the floor)_

**Crazy Moo: **_HEEEEEEEELLLP!_

**Chlei: **_(sighs) How come whenever we have new visitors they end up in bad situations? (breaks up the fight)_

**Chlei: **_IceQ 2 could u write the disclaimer first?_

**IceQ 2:** _okei…_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not know how Chlei could deal with Crazy Moo but she is hell good with handling her and her monkey-ish/devilish attitude. She does not own any of the characters here but they r here only for a visit, so please don't sue her!_

**Chlei: **_Thank you! Now u could go back to the fight (ting ting ting) round 1, fight!_

_-By the way thank you to all the people who reviewed! Here goes…  
_

**

* * *

Chapter V **

**_-Sakura-  
_**

Why, Why, Why?_ Why did I have to act like that in front of Li? _I'm starting to think I'm becoming more like him-an idiot. I have to make sure that every March 13th of my life would be marked as the most stupid day ever. Oh god. Wait a minute? _Friday, March 13th_ today's a Friday, so that means that I'm only unlucky today because it's Friday the thirteenth. What? So now I believe in superstitions too?_ Shit.  
_

I was battling with myself on the way to the park when someone grabbed my hand and covered my mouth. "Mmmphph" I struggled to get out of the guy's firm grip. Too bad for this guy I'm in a bad mood today; I bit his hand_-hard!_ "Ouch! Geez Sakura, what was that for?" I know that voice. I turned around only to find a _very familiar face._ Dark blue hair, cerulean eyes, and a crimson bite mark on his right hand… "Eriol-kun!" I squealed and flung myself to him. He smiled at me, it's his trademark smile.

Eriol left when we were in first year. He never said where he was going or when he would come back. He never wrote or called. Three years without him by our side is just so different. Tomoyo and I have known Eriol ever since I can remember. We grew up together like brothers and sisters. Although, I could've sworn there was something more between him and Tomoyo-chan. By the way have I mentioned they look cute together? They act- the same. It's really creepy.

I got back to my senses and started showering him with questions.

"Where the hell were you?"

"Why didn't you even say goodbye?"

"Why didn't you call?"

"Why didn't you even bother writing?"

"Why didn't you even inform us properly that you were leaving?"

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming back from god knows where you came from?"

"Did you arrive just now?"

"Were you hiding something that you had to run away fro us?"

"Don't tell me you murdered someone and fled from Tomoeda, worse Japan!"

"Did you see Tomoyo-"

That's where I stopped "ah-" my jaw dropped and my eyes slowly turned as wide as saucers. Eriol, turned a very light-not so visible shade of pink for about a second. If people didn't know him much or didn't stare at him like I did they wouldn't notice the unbelievable incident._ PINK? **ERIOL NEVER TURNED PINK! He never in my whole life blushed or had more skin color aside from pale peach!**_ He was actually **_BLUSHING!_** This is when I hoped I had Tomoyo's video camera with me.

_  
That's it!_

Tomoyo-chan! He switched to a fascinating shade of pink when I mentioned Tomoyo-chan. So maybe I was right, there _is _something going on between him and Tomoyo-chan. I guess it would be better not to ask about that now, maybe later… I smirked.

"Uh, Sakura-chan could we just take a walk at the park so that I could answer your questions without people staring at us like were insane?" Eriol whispered. I looked around realizing I must have gathered too much attention when I kept on asking him questions. I sweat-dropped "Aha-ha-ha- ha- umm, _**HOEEE**_!" That was absolutely embarrassing! I could feel my cheeks burning, I grabbed Eriol's arm and started running towards the park. That was the second time I've embarrassed myself in front of a bunch of people today.

We ran until we reached the park. "Okay, I'm sorry I didn't tell where I was going. I'm also sorry I didn't write or call. I just needed a break, that's why I went to England with Nakuru-chan. Since she was like an older sister to me, I had to go with her." Eriol apologized, trying to catch his breath. "Why didn't you tell us though? Did you know how worried we were? We almost lost all hope that you'd come back. We were so disappointed in you, especially Tomoyo-chan. She rarely _truly_ smiled for a whole two months when you left!" I exclaimed. "Gome…" he said repeatedly while bowing his head. "Okay, okay I get the point! Did you talk to Tomoyo-chan yet?" he shook his head. "You guys weren't talking much before you left, neither did she talk after you left. It was as if her whole world would die any second. She was smiling alright, but you know Tomoyo-chan, she's the queen of masks. She was like that for three months!" He looked serious. "You're hiding something I know it. Spit it out."

**_-flashback-_**

I was walking at the park when I saw Tomyo-chan under our favorite tree talking to someone. I tried to get a better view and noticed that it was Eriol. They looked like they were talking, no… They were fighting. I saw Tomoyo crying. She was crying! I hated seeing her cry. It was those times that, if she cried you felt like crying too. She rarely shed tears and only did when she felt really awful.

I had the urge to run to her and ask her what was wrong, but something held me back. She was about to slap Eriol, when he caught her wrist and pulled her in a tight hug. She tried to push him away but his grip was firm. He didn't let go. Finally she stopped fighting back. He loosened his grip. He was about to say something when _she slapped him._ I guess he didn't expect it since she already calmed down, then Tomoyo-chan ran away.

"Eh, Sakura-chan? I thought we were going to meet under the Sakura tree at 2:30?" a male voice asked me. I turned around and blushed "Eiji-kun" he smiled "So I guess I was late since you were here earlier" he said looking at me. "Hai! You better be early next time" I smiled back, running towards the amusement park. "Uh-_hey, wait!_ That was a joke; you're unfair it's not even 2:30 yet!" I turned back and stopped, he was about 20 feet away. I screamed _"Still!"_ I smiled broadly. My first date…

**_-end of flashback-_**

"That's why I came to visit you first. I know Tomoyo would be throwing shit fits at me." He said and leaned forward on the railing of the bridge. He looked at his reflection in the water, I did too. "So you came to me first to ask how to explain things to her?" I asked. Eriol sighed and looked pleadingly at me. I smiled looking back at the water. "I saw you and Tomoyo-chan talking under our favorite tree before." I started. I didn't want to say fighting, I knew he would explain the rest "Oh…" but he didn't. I looked at him, he looked so distressed. "Eriol, I know you know what I'm talking about, why can't you just tell me?" I asked.

"It was more like an argument Sakura-chan." he explained. "I told her that I was leaving a month before I left. That explains the tension between the two of us. I didn't tell her where or when because she wouldn't let me explain" he continued. I looked at him. He told Tomoyo-chan after all. He didn't tell all of us, _only Tomoyo-chan_. He knew that if he left without telling, she'd get infuriated. "She started screaming at me, and I didn't get the chance to explain she never stopped talking." He sighed. "There's more to it, if you didn't want to face her wrath why did you come back?" I asked. He looked at me and started walking, I followed him

"I wanted to tell her something. Something I couldn't tell her three years ago, she wouldn't talk to me remember? Nakuru-chan and I decided to come back due to unfinished business. She said it was better for me to come back than to Japan since I was falling apart. She said I've been hiding too long." I smiled. I knew what he was going to say. He liked Tomoyo-chan. He did, it was obvious, and at least to me it was.

They always smiled weirdly at each other, more like how I would smile at Eiji before. They always talked like friends, but you could just sense that little change in tone when they talked. Whenever they looked at each other concern was always evident. They didn't blush, they were not the type of people to blush but I noticed. I've known them for a long time, that's why. "You like Tomoyo-chan right?" he sighed and nodded his head as an answer. I knew it! "So what are you planning to do?" I asked. He looked confused, and shook his head "I don't know. Help me Sakura-chan." Hmm, this was hard.

* * *

We walked home talking about it and finally agreed with a plan. Tomorrow, this would all be solved. We entered the house and went to the living room. It was 7:00 pm. I heard a voice, a female voice. "Is that who I think it is?" I questioned Eriol who smiled in agreement. I hurriedly ran to the living room and my gaze landed on someone very recognizable female. "Nakuru-chan!" I squealed. She looked at me, and jumped up from the sofa "Sakura!" We squeezed each other in a tight hug until we were almost out of air. I sat down on the sofa followed by Eriol. I then saw Yukito-kun cooking at the kitchen. "Eh, Yukito-kun?" I asked surprised. I never knew he was going to visit today. "Kombanwa! Touya told me to take over while Eriol and Nakuru-chan's here. He has work today remember?" I nodded. "As long as you don't go burning the kitchen like before." I laughed. He always had that weird thing with cooking good food and nearly drowning the whole house with smoke from the stove. "Hai, hai! Nakuru-chan a little help here please." He requested. "Sure, Yukito-kun!" I looked at Eriol questioningly who just smiled at me. _"Yukito-kun?"_ I questioned. "Yukito-kun and Nakuru-chan are kind of a _"they"_ now." I nodded in understanding. 

I went to the washroom. I held the doorknob and twisted it. I was just about to push it open when a strong force from the inside harshly pulled it widely, dragging me with it. "Eh-" I closed my eyes waiting to fall on the washroom tiles but stumbled on something not as hard. It was warm and almost felt like human. Wait a second…

_**HUMAN?**_

**_I'm lying on top of someone!_**

Touya and dad aren't here are they? Then… I managed to raise myself from the body lying under me. I looked down and put my hair aside, for it was covering my view. Right at that moment, I wish I didn't even bother looking because the sight before me almost made me puke. I was lying on top of _Li, Syaoran!_ **_LI, SYAORAN!_**

**_"What the fuck are you doing in my house?"_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Crazy Moo: **_Okay, I agree that we are officially in peace right now. (shakes hand with IceQ 2)_

**IceQ 2:** _I agree (shakes hand with Crazy Moo)_

**Chlei:**_ (sighs) Finally… the wrestling match is over. Nobody won though they were in a tie. Fortunately no one had to be rushed to the hospital due to serious damage. I wouldn't want to loose any of my assistants._

**Chlei:** _Anyway, enough broadcast about the wrestling match. There weren't a lot of Sakura/Syaoran there was there, don't worry the next chapters would be full of them and of course, a little bit of Eriol/Tomoyo._

**Syaoran and Sakura:**_ Hey! Whoever said I liked this person?_

**Crazy Moo:** _We never said anything that you guys liked each other. (sniggers evilly)_

**IceQ 2:** _True, it only means you guys assume that we say that you guys like each other, because you like the thought of it. (smirks)_

**Sakura and Syaoran:**_ (blushes as red as tomatoes)_

**Chlei:**_ So… What do you think? Please review!_


	6. Chapter VI

**Words Can't Tell Chapter VI**

_(Somehow all the characters who were trapped in the closet manage to escape)_

**Crazy Moo:**_ Now where the hell could they have gone?_

_(IceQ 2 who is standing in front of Crazy moo looks shocked as she looks over her head while pointing)_

_(Crazy Moo notices IceQ 2's behavior and slowly turns around)_

_(Crazy Moo is knocked unconscious by a very pissed off Eriol)_

**Eriol:**_ That should keep her quiet for awhile_

_(Syaoran picks up Crazy Moo bridal style and drops her on her butt first in the closet)_

**Sakura:**_ Li! You shouldn't have done that! You could have hurt her!_

**Syaoran:**_ Whatever!_

**Sakura:**_ WHATEVER? What do you mean whatever?_

**Syaoran:**_ I mean whatever!_

**...:Argument continues:...**

**Chlei:**_ (sigh) This is going to be along night._

_(Chlei helps Crazy Moo up, Crazy Moo is now conscious)_

**Crazy Moo: **_WHO WHACKED ME UNCONIOUS?_

_(Everyone points to a different person)_

**Crazy Moo: **_oh I see…_

**Chlei:**_ You know they did have the right to, after you threw them in the closet..._

**IceQ 2:**_ Yah, and when you didn't feed them and you made them admit they're feelings for one another_

_(Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol all look at each other grinning)_

**All four people formerly stuck in the closet: **_GET THEM ALL!_

_(Chlei, IceQ 2 and Crazy Moo are chained around the ankle to the wall)_

**Chlei and IceQ 2:**_ WHY DID U CHAIN US TO THE WALL?_

**Syaoran:**_ Cause you guys did'nt help us escape!_

**IceQ 2:**_ They do have a point there…_

**Crazy Moo: **_Oh wel,l might as well get used to it (pulls out liquor from pocket)_

**Chlei:**_ Where did you get that?_

**Crazy Moo:**_ (shrugs)_

* * *

**Chapter VI**

_**-Syaoran-**_

I don't get this? I go home, and Wei suddenly tells me that I have to pick up my second cousins who came from England at 6:30 in the evening. He said it was a request from mother. Since it was from her I can't say no. Damn. Can't they go to their house on their own? They've lived here longer than I have! Now _I_ have to look for that stupid house where I'm going to meet them. Where the hell is it?

16 Tsavorite Street, yup, I guess this is it. **_Finally!_** The house… It looks familiar. I stepped out of my car, Wei told me to take it because they would sure be bringing tons of stuff. I walkedtowards the front porch, when I was about to knock on the door someone suddenly opened it. A guy that was about an inch taller than me glared. Now that's a _nice _way to greet a visitor. Just when I was about to ask for my oh-so-affable second cousins he suddenly turned around and shouted "Oi Yukito! The kid who's going to pick up Akizuki and Hiiragizawa's here! I'll leave the house to you, and don't burn anything! I'll be the one burning you if you do!" A guy with glasses and silver hair, who was understandably Yukito appeared in the hall and replied back "Hai, Hai Touya!" Touya? Familiar name, I've heard it before, somewhere. The guy who just referred to me as a _kid_, Touya glared one last time and walked out of the house bumping into my shoulder. He didn't even bother saying _"excuse me"_ or _"move" _or something like that, geez.

The guy with glasses welcomed me in "It's Li, Syaoran right? I'm Tsukishiro, Yukito. Sorry about Touya he's not always like that. He's just in a bad mood today, that's why." At least there are people in this house with some manners. "Syao-kun!" I heard someone squeal. Ugh, I know that voice. I had the urge to run at that point, and I sure hope I did. It was, Akizuki-chan. Have I ever mentioned that a meeting with Akizuki-chan after a long time was one of my least favorite events? I guess I haven't, well I'm telling you now. She looks harmless but, she sure is! She's comparable to a snake who wraps itself around its prey, and in these situations, _I am the prey. "I can't breathe!" _I managed to say, good thing she let go. One more second back there and I'm sure I'd be dead.

"Long time no see _Syao-Syao_!" How many times have I told her not to call me that? I glared at her, to symbolize me undying hatred for that venomous name coming out of her mouth. She stared blankly and _finally_ realized her mistake. "Eh? Gome nasai Syao-Syao!" I sweat-dropped. What's the point? "You could sit at the couch in the living room until Hiiragizawa-kun arrives." Tsukishiro said. Crap. I still have to wait for Hiiragizawa? Mother only ordered me to pick them up, not to wait for them _then_ pick them up! It's just 6:48, eighteen minutes since I got here. Can't he arrive sooner? Where'd he go anyway?

I stared around the living room while sitting on the couch. The couches, dining tablewere beside each other, whilethe kitchen was separated from the rest of the room by a drinking bar. I could see the kitchen from here; Akizuki and Tsukishiro were cooking food. The place isn't as bad as that guy who greeted me with a glare. I didn't even do anything to him! What's his problem? I stood up, and went back to the hallway. "Could you guys tell me where the washroom is?" I asked for assistance. "Just go straight from the main door and go to the first door to the left." I followed Tsukishiro's instructions and reached the washroom. I locked the door and, well, did my own business. I washed my hands after and dried them with a paper towel.

I opened the door. Not really opened, _tried_ to open at least. It won't budge. Since I was unfamiliar with the people living here, I had no intention of breaking anything. I tried opening it for the past 10 minutes. _It still won't budge!_ I finally decided to scream for help, something that I _never_ did. I guess it didn't work since more noise seemed to come from the living room. This is becoming _so_ annoying! Can't they put a sign or something like, "do not lock the door" or "lock is broken." I'm not even sure if the problem _is_ the lock. I tried to pull the door one more time, this time with more force. Yes! It ope- _Shit! _My head started spinning as my body dropped on the floor nearly hitting my head on the washroom tiles. Is it just me or is something on top of me? It's not that heavy but it felt more like a living creature leaning on me. I shifted and I felt the weight slowly get off. Wait…

_**A Living creature?**_

_**Someone's lying on top of me!**_

I opened my eyes, and looked at the person. I know that face. _Golden-brown hair and Chrome diopside colored eyes. Kinomoto… **Kinomoto Sakura? What the hell is she doing in this…**_

"_**What the fuck are you doing in my house?"**_

…_house? She said **her house**? I'm in **HER **house! That's why it seemed so familiar! Shit._

"_Your_ house? What the?" I asked just to make sure that _I _wasn't having a nightmare. **_"Didn't you hear me? What are you doing in my house?" _**Oh god.

"Oh dear, am I disturbing something? We thought we heard someone scream so I… I guess we should just leave you two alone." Akizuki-chan said. She rapidly fled back to the living room with a face glowing scarlet. I suddenly realized what just happened. The door finally opened when I pulled it but then Kinomoto was just about to enter thewashroom and pushed the door from the outside. Since I pulled the door harshly she probably got dragged in, lost her balance and hit me so we both fell. Now she's lying on top of me and I'm slightly raised from the ground and she's slightly leaning forward so, we were about an inch apart from each other... We both jerked and got as far away from each other. I saw her blush, probably because of embarrassment and at the same time anger as she rushed towards the living room. I averted my eyes from her and found the washroom sink quite interesting. My lord…Why do I always get involved with stupid things?

After three minutes I went back to the living room only to find a smirking Hiiragizawa on the single-person couch. A smiling Akizuki and Tsukishiro in the kitchen and a very furious looking Kinomoto seated at the very end of the longer couch glaring at the wall.

Silence.

I plopped myself on the other end of the couch and glared at the floor. Hiiragizawa sighed ruining my thoughts of how to kill him, Akizuki and Kinomoto. **_"Shut up!"_** Kinomoto and I said in unison while glaring at him. _**"Stop copying me!"** _We said in unison… _again!_ Does everything have to be done all together? We glared daggers at each other. _This is absolutely getting on my_… "Sigh" _AAAAAARRRGGHH! _I stood up glaring hard at Eriol and shouted **_"Shut up!"_** accompanied by Kinomoto's voice and actions. Why does _she_ have to do whatever I do? Hiiragizawa just laughed at us. What's so funny about that? I glared at him, a glare that indicated something like '_I REALLY AM GOING TO ASSASSINATE YOU!'_

"Dinner's ready!" Tsukishiro called as he served the final dish in the dining table. I stomped my way to the table, sitting myself on one of the chairs. We ate in peace.

**_PEACE!_**

My brain screamed but then Akizuki just had to ruin it. "So what were you guys doing in the washroom floor exactly?" I felt a nerve pop in head. I clenched the chopsticks hard and broke it. I grabbed another pair from the container. "So… Aren't you guys going to answer my question?" crack. Two pairs of chopsticks broke. I grabbed another pair from the container, but found Kinomoto grabbing the same one. We glared at each other, both refusing to let go. We seemed to communicate with just determined looks.

'_LET GO OF THE CHOPSTISKS.' _I said mentally.

'_WHAT? THESE ARE MY CHOPSTICKS.'_

'_ARE YOU NUTS? I GRABBED THEM FIRST!'_

'_EXCUSE ME YOU STUPID ASS, **I** GRABBED THEM FIRST!'_

'_LET GO!'_

'_NO! YOU LET GO!'_

_**crack**_

Just as soon as the chopsticks cracked, I myself cracked. This was the worst day _EVER!_ Why should I be the one gifted with such _adorable second cousins_ who can't even manage their own business and reach _their house _on _their own? Now I'm here, stuck in my enemy's quarters!_

"_Look what you did!"_ Kinomoto screamed which almost broke all pieces of glass visible.

"_What do you mean- What I did? IT was you who wouldn't let go of the fucking chopsticks!" _I snapped. I was _mad_, **_really mad_**.

"_Oh, so now it's my fault? I grabbed the chopsticks first and you, **Mr. Supercilious **wouldn't let go!"_ She's really driving me crazy!

"_Who are you calling Mr. Supercilious? You're the one who's fit for that title. That's probably your middle name **supercilious!** If you just let go of the chopsticks then this wouldn't be happening! Crap you!"_

"_Excuse me? Crap yourself! Face it! I grabbed the chopsticks first, and your enormously inflated ego sure proved itself that **it is an enormously inflated ego** because you wouldn't let go of the shitty crap-sticks!"_

"Um, don't you guys think it's better to-" oh god. These people sure don't know when to shut up, do they?

"_If you guys don't want to get hurt, back off! And You, Kinomoto, Sakura take your face away from mine if you don't want to get hurt!" _This is really annoying me.

"_Oh yeah what would you do? Slap me? That's not even something you have the guts to do! All you could do is stand there and threaten people. You never do anything. You're just a vast coward Li! You're just too full of you! You know what? Your name should be in a dictionary. Li, Syaoran- unintelligent, big-headed, jerk, ass, stupid… "_

I couldn't find any other way to make her shut up so I did the most unforeseen thing someone would do.

**_I…_ **

* * *

**Crazy Moo and IceQ 2: **_Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall, NINETY-NINE BOTTLES OF BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRR. If one of those bottles should happen to fall NINTEY-EIGHT BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL!_

**Chlei:**_ OH MY GOD! Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol all went to McDonalds and left me here with these two drunken people!_

**Crazy Moo and IceQ 2: **_NINETY SEVEN BOTTLES OF BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRR…_

**Chlei:**_ Readers save me before I totally lose my mind by REVIEWING! I still need to write chapter seven you know!_

**Chlei: **_(sniff) How come I always get involved? (Sniff, cries) _


	7. Chapter VII

**Words Can't Tell**

_(Crazy Mandy Moo wakes up and finds herself sleeping on a sleeping Eriol)_

**Crazy Mandy Moo:**_WHAT? HOW DID YOU GET HERE! (Screams while raising herself off his chest)_

**Eriol: **_(points at Chlei ) I think she lost it!_

**Chlei:**_ (shaking with suppressed rage) NOBODY! I REPEAT, NOBODY! IS TO LEAVE WHERE THEY ARE SITTING!_

**Chlei:**_ I HAVE A FREAKING HEADACHE FROM LAST NIGHT FROM THESE TWO! (points at Crazy Moo and IceQ 2-who is still sleeping against the wall, head bowed from last night)_

**Chlei:**_ AND FROM THOSE TWO... WHO HAVE BEEN HOLLORING AT EACH OTHER ALL FREAKING NIGHT! _

**Chlei:**_ (points at sleeping Sakura and Syaoran who are sleeping peacefully cuddled together on the floor)_

**Crazy Moo:**_ (whispers to Eriol) Where's Tomoyo?_

**Eriol: **_Oh yah, you were drunk last night so you probably don't remember... Last night Tomoyo took away _

_Chlei's computer because Chlei seemed to be hitting herself in the head with it while you and IceQ 2 were singing that dreadful song... I think she threw her in the closet_

**Crazy Moo:**_ Yup! That would do it! Nobody, I mean nobody takes away Chlei's computer and lives to tell the tale_

_(Sakura and Syaoran wake up at the same time)_

**Sakura and Syaoran:**_ AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!_

**Crazy Moo:**_ Hehehehe! I knew you guys liked each other! Especially the way you two were cuddling this morning!_

**Sakura and Syaoran: **_SHUT UP!_

_(Death glares are thrown at Crazy Moo)_

**CrazyMoo: **_What? Did I say something?_

**Chlei: **_AHHHHHHHHH! I've had it! SHUT UP WHILE I WRITE THE CHAPTER!_

**Tomoyo: **_(banging from closet) LET ME OUT!_

**Chlei: **_The quietness also goes for you, Tomoyo!_

**Chlei: **_And Syaoran and Sakura could you please move from that position... It distracts me when I'm writing!_

_(Syaoran and Sakura blush since they are still in the cuddly position they were in last night)_

**Chlei:**_ THANK YOU!_

**Chlei: **_(mutters to self) Crazy people... driving me up the wall…_

* * *

**Chapter VII**

_**-Sakura-**_

I stood there, with my mouth slightly hanging opened. Everything seemed to sink through me just now. This is where it all started…

**'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

After the unappreciated scene in the washroom, I stormed back to the living room. I was looking for an explanation, and I definitely needed to hear one.

"How come _nobody _told me that there is some other person in _**my **house?_" I stood in the middle of the room, glaring at everyone.

"Didn't Eriol tell you that someone's going to pick us up?" Nakuru clarified. Oh, I see, so Eriol dearest, never told me about Li being the one to pick them up. What the? Since when did they become extremely good friends picking each other up?

"So you're telling me that _that big headed jerk_ in **_my washroom _**is the person picking you up? Why is _he_ the one picking _you _up?" I put my arms on my hips and impatiently tapped the hardwood floor. Nakuru just stared at me like I was totally clueless.

"Li, Syaoran's our second cousin, so I asked Aunt Yelan to ask him to pick us up. Why, is something wrong? You guys seemed to be getting along quite well back there." Quite well. _Quite well! _I almost laughed my head off as I heard those words. Me and Li? Getting along _quite well? You have got to be kidding me!_

"Okay, I'll tell you what's wrong. First of all, I know that person, and he is the most conceited person I have ever met. Second… Believe it or not, Eriol here, knows I hate every piece of his identity and we _never_ get along _quite well! We never get along **at all!" **_I am seriously losing my mind. Who ever thought that having special friends come over after a long time could be such a pain?

"Third… Eriol you never told me you guys were _second cousins!_ You guys are actually _**RELATED!** _You didn't even tell me? We used to be with that jerk all the time, and you never even mentioned about _him _being your shameful second cousin? _I can't believe this!" _I can't. I just can't believe this! All this time I thought Eriol told me everything! Maybe not everything, but still! I'm going to kill those two! Actually, make that three, count Li in! I am so going to MURDER them! I sat myself on the three-person sofa and concentrated on the wall. I had a very pleasant thought of throwing knives at those three.

I noticed Li enter the room and felt the heat rise in my face due to the previous scene but quickly brushed it away. That is the most disgusting thing ever! One inch away from him wasn't really the best position I'd see myself in. Any picture of me being with him was a sick and an unimaginable picture. I don't even want to think about it.

I went back to the brilliant thought of stabbing the three of them. It was as if I was playing darts. They were the targets, and instead of darts I had knives! Lovely sight, I know. I was just about to throw my first knife at Li and I was sure I'd get a bull's-eye if only Eriol didn't interrupt. **"_Shut up!"_** I said. I sure hope I didn't, because hearing Li's voice at the same time as mine could probably disable anybody's hearing ability, it doesn't go together! **_"Stop copying me!" _**Does he really have to say everything I say? Can't he think of different words to use, I thought of these words first! "Sigh" _I've lost it! _

"**_Shut up!"_** I stood up glaring at Eriol my blood reaching the boiling point. Not only because of Eriol. Mr. Can't-think-of-other-words-to-use-aside-from-my-words here happened to do the same thing as me! Seriously, is he doing it to annoy me even more?

"Dinner's ready!" Yukito-kun called. He's the only decent person in this room as of the moment. I walked towards the table and sat a seat away from Li. I grabbed my plate and started to get sushi. Surprisingly, all you could here were people's clinking chopsticks every once in a while. Silence.

_**SILENCE!**_

Finally! Quiet times could be of use at these times but then again, you can never expect silence from people like this. Nakuru happened to interrupt the _silence_ "So what were you guys doing in the washroom floor exactly?" I heard a pair of chopsticks break, good thing they were the disposable ones. Oh great it was Li's. I raised an eyebrow, and continued eating. Breathe Sakura, don't mind her just breathe. "So aren't you guys going to answer my question?" _so much for the breathing exercise. I just broke my chopsticks!_ I grabbed the first pair of chopsticks I could. Li had his hand on it too. _I_ grabbed it first! Can't he find his own chopsticks?

I glared at him he glared back. This called for a no-words-involved argument.

'_LET GO OF THE CHOPSTICKS.' _He demanded. Oh yeah right you wish!

'_WHAT? THESE ARE MY CHOPSTICKS.'_

'_ARE YOU NUTS? I GRABBED THEM FIRST!'_ Oh so now he thinks he grabbed them first… right… whatever…

'_EXCUSE ME YOU STUPID ASS, **I **GRABBED THEM FIRST!'_

'_LET GO!'_ didn't he ever hear of _ladies first? _

'_NO! YOU LET GO!' _

_**crack**_

_**GREAT! JUST GREAT! **He's really doing a good job of ruining my life isn't he? I'm sick of his stupid face!_

"_Look what you did!" _He just broke _my _chopsticks!

"_What do you mean- What I did? IT was you who wouldn't let go of the fucking chopsticks!" what is his problem? _I grabbed the chopsticks _first_ and he knew it!

"_Oh, so now it's my fault? I grabbed the chopsticks first and you, **Mr. Supercilious **wouldn't let go!" _He is really getting on my nerves!_ AAAAARRRRGG!_

"_Who are you calling Mr. Supercilious? You're the one who's fit for that title. That's probably your middle name **supercilious!** If you just let go of the chopsticks then this wouldn't be happening! Crap you!"_ Crap me? Crap you!

"_Excuse me? Crap yourself! Face it! I grabbed the chopsticks first, and your enormously inflated ego sure proved itself that **it is an enormously inflated ego** because you wouldn't let go of the shitty crap-sticks!"_

"Um, don't you guys think it's better to-" Can't they just shut up for a moment? Let me finish this argument!

"_If you guys don't want to get hurt, back off! And You, Kinomoto, Sakura take your face away from mine if you don't want to get hurt!"_ Oh, so now he's the "oh-so-mighty-Li_-'sama'_ again?" Make me! You're just a dumb, dull, brainless, witless, moronic, slow-learning, rattlebrained, peanut-brained….

"_Oh yeah what would you do? Slap me? That's not even something you have the guts to do! All you could do is stand there and threaten people. You never do anything. You're just a vast coward Li! You're just too full of you! You know what? Your name should be in a dictionary. Li, Syaoran- unintelligent, big-headed, jerk, ass, stupid… "_

**'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

As I was saying, I stood there with my mouth slightly opened. I was shocked. Another way to rephrase that is: There was silence. Nakuru-chan was covering Yukito and Eriol's eyes and wasn't doing a very good job at it either. I didn't really care why she was doing that, I was just there stunned.

I exhaled; I didn't even realize that I was holding my breath for that long. I managed to get back to my senses. I looked at Li who was holding an empty pitcher, gawking at me. I then realized what just happened, why Nakuru was covering Yukito and Eriol's eyes and why Li was gawking at _me_.

Did you know that anything white, especially a white uniform blouse with water isn't good? Why? Oh it's because white becomes see-through when it's soaked!

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** _I screeched.

Li just poured ice cold water on me! Meaning, I'm soaked and they could see, my whole upper body! My blouse was now adhering on my bra and bare skin. _This is so humiliating! _I covered myself up with the curtains. That was the nearest possible shield from this pervert.

"**_ANATA! ANATA NO HENTAI!"_** I yelled.

This is making me so sick. Li started laughing. This isn't even funny, it's beyond funny! Nakuru started to giggle and Eriol started to chuckle. Wow, they really are cousins and it's not helping _one bit!_ Now Yukito-kun's laughing too! _What the hell?_

"Nice view you got there Sakura!"Eriol said in between laughter.

"I didn't know you had it in you Kinomoto!"Li managed to say placing the pitcher in the table and holding his stomach due to so much laughter. I felt my face burn with rage, mortification and hatred.

"**_Nakuru-chan! Don't just laugh there help me here!" _**I pleaded. Don't dare mess with me Li, for my powers are beyond verbal abuses and a slap! Wait till I get my hands on that corrupted moron!

"Gome nasai Sakura-chan! It's just so funny I- I can't stop laughing! A- Ahahaha…" _OH MY GOD! DON'T THEY KNOW AN INFURIATED PERSON WHEN THEY SEE ONE? FUCK THEM!_

"_**AKIZUKI, NAKURU! GET ME A SWEATER OR SOMETHING TO COVER ME UP THIS INSTANT!**_**_AND IF ALL YOU GUYS DON'T STOP LAUGHING, I'LL MAKE SURE THAT I'LL BE THE ONE TO BE RESPONSIBLE FOR YOU GUYS NOT HAVING ANY BABIES AT ALL!"_**

Finally, there's only one person left laughing, Li, Syaoran. I'm glad he didn't stop laughing so I had an excuse, if ever I end up assassinating him tonight.

Breathe in. Breathe out. It's okay Sakura just calm down. It's just them; they're just stupid people who don't know anything...

"Here you go Sakura-chan. Gome nasai!" Nakuru handed me my school sweater. I wore it, zipping it up instantly and got out from behind the curtains.

"Good luck, Li. You're in deep… _shit._" I heard Eriol whisper as he nudged Li on the side. Luck wouldn't be by his side any longer after this.

"Syaoran…" I said flirtatiously. He stopped laughing and stared blankly at me and I understood why. I wasn't used to calling him by his first name either. I brushed away the thought of it and continued on with my plan. The other three people just stared in amusement.

I clung to his right arm seductively and dragged him with me. Surprisingly, it was turning out quite easily, he actually followed me. I dragged him to the washroom, and locked the door. I circled him and examined him a couple of times. I unzipped my sweater half way and unbuttoned my half soaked blouse just to show a little cleavage. I stopped in front of him, and pushed him to the wall. "If you were just going to show me, how come you were acting like a mad person out there awhile ago? All you're going to do is show me half of what I saw minutes ago, I'm getting bored of it." He commented, smirking. Nasty pervert! "Just do me a favor Syaoran, shut up for a minute and play with me."

He was just standing there with a bored face like this has happened a lot of times before, only with a bit of nervousness around him. I could sense it; he was just trying to hide it. Of course this has happened more than once or twice to him before, this is what his fan club members do. I'm not like them though, doing it on purpose to flirt with him. _Nasty! _I'm not saying I'm high-quality type but I'm not that low!

I placed my left hand on his chest. I raised his chin with my other hand making him face me. I leaned in a few inches focusing on his lips. I leaned in a little bit more decreasing the distance between us; he leaned in closer as well. We were two centimeters apart; I could feel him breathe heavily. He then moved millimeters closer.

I looked at his eyes one last time, I got carried away. I gave in to the temptation, I just couldn't take it anymore…

_So I…_

* * *

**Crazy Moo:**_ Yey! I can talk now! Hehehehe! YOU'RE DONE THE CHAPPIE! WOO HOO!_

**Chlei: **_(sweat-drops) That's true..._

**Crazy Moo:**_ Can you please let me out! MY LEG IS STARTING TO HURT!_

**Syaoran, Sakura and Eriol:**_ US TOO! _

**Chlei:**_ You know what... I don't think I will! (Laughs evilly)_

**Sakura and Eeriol :**_ Hmphs!_

**Syaoran:**_ Whatever!_

**Sakura:**_ Oh god! Don't start the "whatever" shit again!_

**Crazy Moo: **_There they go… (sigh)_

**Eriol: **_Lover's quarrel… (Shakes head)_

**Sakura and Syaoran: **_Whatever!_

**Chlei: **_Will all of you just stop it! I need to concentrate for chapter VIII!_

**Tomoyo: **_(screams in the background) LET ME OUT! _

**-**

**Chleimel: **_What do you think?It's another one of those cliffys! hehe...Please review!_


End file.
